mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Graphic Novels
'' Mysticons ''will release a series of comic books/graphic novels in late Fall of 2018, sometime after the animated show is officially completed. Most take place immediately after the animated show's series finale "Age of Dragons." The first and second comic were released on the twenty-eighth of August, the same day the animated show premiered on Nickelodeon. Comics Volume 1 Arkayna, Zarya, Emerald, and Piper--unexpected heroes who together become epic warriors as well as the closest of friends--are drawn together by a prophecy to battle evil and protect the realm! Volume 2 In an effort to get Em out of the house, the Mysticons go to the mall, where Em is swept up in the world of a Battle-Bots style competition, "Machinations." When she and Piper team up and enter the competition, they not only find themselves battling with robots, but against new friends with scorned feelings. Volume 3 Coming soon.. Volume 4 Coming later.. Volume 5 Coming later... Volume 6 Coming later... Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Volume 15 Volume 16 Volume 17 Volume 18 Volume 19 Volume 20 Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Volume 25 Volume 26 Volume 27 Volume 28 Volume 29 Volume 30 Volume 31 Volume 32 Volume 33 Volume 34 Volume 35 Volume 36 Volume 37 Volume 38 Volume 39 Volume 40 Volume 41 Volume 42 Volume 43 Volume 44 Volume 45 Volume 46 Volume 47 Volume 48 Volume 49 Volume 50 Volume 51 Volume 52 Volume 53 Volume 54 Trivia * The graphic drawings seem to depict the girls' in their early twenties, even though there appears to be no time-gap in most of the comic books. The comic books set after ''the series finale have yet to be revealed. * Unlike other popular Dark Horse graphic novels (such as 'Avatar: the Airbender' and 'The Legend of Korra'''), these volumes do not have any titles or split trilogies. * Kymraw is the very first villain from the show to appear. * Several more places make their appearances that were not seen throughout the series; the first being the hidden Undercity hangout Amaranth. * Other techno-magic vehicles are seen; such as "Hover bikes." Not in the Animated Show * Many more appearances of King Darius and Queen Goodfey, who barely had any speaking roles as main characters. We will probably see Queen Goodfey adjusting to having her fraternal twin daughters in the royal family. * Information on Piper's long-lost elven family is said to revealed, as of what became of Tazma and Malvaron's parents, and more info on the obscurely mysterious background of the orphan Astromancers' leader and star mistress, Proxima. * Different, more exotic places of Planet Gemina are seen. Characters throughout the Comics Main Characters Mysticons * Arkayna Goodfey * Emerald Goldenbraid * Zarya Moonwolf * Piper Willowbrook Recurring Characters Animal Sidekicks and Companions * Izzie * Topaz * Miss Paisley * Archer * Choko * Dragon Mounts (eventually) Humans * Queen Goodfey * King Darius * Gawayne * Gawayne's Butler * Bess (debut in Volume 1) * Mathis * Neeko * Mr. and Mrs. Moonwolf (?) Astromancers * Nova Terron * Gandobi * Proxima * Quasarla * Malvaron * Doug Hadderstorm Supporting Characters Antagonists * Kymraw (debut in Volume 1) * Queen Necrafa * Dreadbane * Tazma Grimm * Proxima Starfall * The Vexicons Original Mysticons * Imani Firewing (statues & flashback) * Original Mysticon Ranger (statues & flashbacks) * Original Mysticon Striker (statues & flashbacks) * Original Mysticon Knight (statues & flashbacks) Mer-Knights of the Silver Trident * Queen Truefin * Kelpie Truefin Dragons of Light * King Valmuk * Queen Auratha (in flashbacks only) * Stormy * Dragon Mounts Dwarves * Malachite Goldenbraid * Citrine Goldenbraid * Halite and Ferrus Goldenbraid Elves * Clutch and Throttle (debut in Volume 1) * Hortensia Q. Sparklebottom * Piper's long-lost Family * Raylanna Nightshade Goblins * Barnabas Dinklelott Other top Mages * Geraldine Yaga * Alpha Galaga (mentioned only) Characters not from the Animated Series * Clutch and Throttle (debut in Volume 1) * Old Human Woman (debuts in Volume 1) * Locations in Gemina In Drake City * The Royal Palace * Royal Treasury * The Stronghold * Hill of Heroes The Undercity * Amaranth (debut in Volume 1) * Scabbard Square Realms far from Drake City * Rudick's Hollow * Dragonhenge * Forest of Brynn * Centaur Park * Pegasus Park * Mrs. Sparklebottom's Sanctuary * Library of the Eternal Equinox Astromancers Academy * Star Chamber * Forge Room Elements Magical Objects * The Dragon Disk (first appears in Volume 1) * Knockoff Dragon Disk * The Codex * Mask of the Spectral Hand Mysticon Weaponry * Dragon Mage Staff * Ranger Bow and Arrow * Striker Energy Hoops * Knight Sword Mysticon Abilities * Telekinesis * Pixie Blast * Zarya's Special Power * Emerald's Special Power Vexicon Weapons * Crystal Ice Staff * Energy Claws * Magic Hammer * Vexicon Bracers Vexicon Abilities * Teleportation * Boom Doom Technomagic Machinery * Hover Bikes (debut in Volume 1) * Mage Boards * Star Cruiser Category:Books Category:Comics